Strength
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Leah is sick and tired of people fawning over Emily's and Sam's new baby. She leaves La Push in hope of gaining some happiness herself. What will happen when she imprints on the original Hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property or the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Leah is sick and tired of people fawning over Emily's and Sam's new baby. She leaves La Push in hope of gaining some happiness herself.**

**Author's note: I will try to update all of my stories within the next two weeks. **

**This is a crossover of Twilight/Original's. This is rated T. Leah/Klaus pairing.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Leah's point of view**

I hated being a shape-shift. I hated spending all my time near Sam and Emily, and their new born daughter; Chelsea Uley. I hated being considered a bitch by all my pack mates; except for my brother. I hated being invisible while all of the male members found their imprints, including my brother.

My mom was splitting all of her free time with Charlie or Emily. She even pushed my feeling to the side while she was helping Emily take care of her newborn daughter. I know that she is enjoying spending time with Emily, and I can see it in her eyes that she isn't caring any guilt on her shoulders about what I feel.

I hate living in the constant shadows. I hate that my feelings are always pushed to the sides or are ever constantly looking past me. By I guess that is a sacrifice that I will have to make. Sometimes I wonder that being the only one who isn't mated, a curse. Maybe if I can finally find my imprint I wouldn't be so overlook anymore. Maybe the sun will shine on me and give some happiness that I deserve.

I sighed, as I turned away from the window behind my kitchen skin. I slowly made my way over to the table, where my lousy meal of two containers of hungry man breaded chicken sat. My mom was at Emily's fawning over little Chelsea with my brother and most of the pack members, and surprisingly the Cullen's were all there. Not even a year after the Volturi left the Cullen's were aloud on tribal lands.

I frowned as I stabbed my fork through my frozen mash potatoes. Figures that I can't even do cook properly. Maybe that is the reason why Sam imprinted on Emily instead on me. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him. Maybe I'm not good enough for anyone.

Maybe I should take a vacation. Or even better yet why don't I move away from her. Why should I keep living in such negativity? Where would I go? Would I be able to survive being away from my pack? Most of our pack members need the constant connection. What if I get ambushed by the Volturi? And die a horrible death even before I ever truly lived.

I placed my fork down on my napkin, before pushing out my chair. I was twenty-one years old and still living with my mom. I was the only older one of the pack to still be living with my mother; not including the younger wolves, nor Seth. Jake, Quil, and Embry all are renting a three bedroom apartments. Paul and Racheal were living with her father since their house burned to the ground four months ago. The two older couples owner their own house or apartment.

I made my decision. I was going to move out and travel. Maybe I then would be able to find a place where I belong and am truly happy. It was a good thing that Alice Cullen can't get any visions past the pack. I didn't want any of them to notice that I will be gone, and hopefully out of Washington.

I threw out my plate of barely eaten hungry meal, before running to my room. I threw open my bedroom door. This was truly the only place that I was able to be myself. I can't do that in front of my family anymore, nor did I let me be myself around the pack.

My eyes glanced around my room, trying to soak up the happiest memories. The coral pink that adorned my walls was a project that I and my father did when I was eight. I remember it took forever to paint one wall, because we always stopped and got into a paint fight. I had the same bed since I was a teen. It was actually a birthday present from my father when I was fifteen. He took the time to make the bed out of oak, and single-handedly carved trees and wolves into the headboard. I know that I will be missing the bed the most in this room.

I shook all of the thoughts out of my mind. Thinking about my father still brought some sad memories of him up. I didn't think I could think that much about my father without crying. Making my way over to my closet, where I had to replace my wardrobe at least a thousands of times since I first shifted. I grabbed out two of my old duffle bags, and placed them on my bed. I didn't know how much time I had left before them came back from Emily's, so I just threw all of my clothing into the two bags.

I took my photo album that I had on my closet shelf out and carefully stuffed them into my bag. I went over to my mattress, and kneeled on the ground. I lifted up a single floor board, and pulled out all the money that I have saved since I was sixteen. I think that this money was going to last me for a couple of weeks, if not months if I decided to spend some weeks as my wolf.

I grabbed both of my duffle bags and through them on my shoulders. I knew that I was running out of time. I sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen. I took a piece of printer paper out of the printer, and scribbled a quick note:

Mom and Seth:

I had to leave. I couldn't stay here with the dark cloud covering my head. I wanted to find some happiness that I know I deserve. I don't know where I will be going or how long I will be gone. I wish I could tell you everything that I'm thinking but it wouldn't fit on a sheet of paper. I love you guys never forget about that. Seth, please take care of mom for me.

Love,

Leah Clearwater

I taped the note on the refrigerator where I know one of them would see it. I looked around the kitchen one last time before I headed out to my old hand-me-down car that my father gave to me before he died. See ya latter La Push, I thought as I got into my car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property or the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Leah is sick and tired of people fawning over Emily's and Sam's new baby. She leaves La Push in the hope of gaining some happiness herself.**

**This is a crossover of Twilight/Original's. This is rated T. Leah/Klaus pairing.**

**This chapter is a very short filler chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Leah's point of View**

It has been a week since I have left La Push, and I never received any kind of contact with anyone back home. My mother nor brother didn't even bother to leave me one single simple text message. I was disappointed that they didn't even have any time to see if I was alright. But on the bright side, I wasn't having any of the pack members breathing down my neck all the time. Or having all of them blowing up my phone with voice messages telling me that they were going to drag me back to La Push by my hair.

"Hi," said a guy in his late twenties. He had short curly brownish blond hair. His eyes were a light blueish green color that reminded me of the freezing ocean waters back home. He was about two inches shorter than I was any barely had any muscle. He leaned against the same railing that was overlooking the ocean below in New Orleans. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," said the guy, as he threw his cigarette but into the ocean below. "We don't have that many people that like to look over this railing during the spring while it is still chilly outside unless you have a small child that has a curiousness nature."

"Your right," I told him. I didn't even know why I was spilling my guts to this guy that I don't even know. "I am a tourist. I just arrived in this city three days ago."

"You need to be careful," said the guy, lighting up another cigarette. I wrinkled my nose, severally disliking the cigarette smoke so close to my nose since the smell was more powerful since I'm a shifter. "You should be careful, people end up going missing around here."

"What do you mean?" I asked the guy.

Since I didn't receive a response, I turned my head towards the side, and was going to ask the question again but noticed that he wasn't right there beside me. That was strange. I would have smelled if the guy left. He couldn't have left that quickly without me noticing. In fact, I couldn't really smell anything over that cigarette smell, maybe that is what masked his smell. I would have thought that he was a vampire with how fast he had moved away from me, but that wasn't possible. He would have been shining like a disco ball since the sun was already shining.

I shook my head, already having too much excitement for today. I wanted some peace and quiet, oh who am I kidding I would rather do something worth wild then being board off of my butt than anything else.

I wrapped my hoodie around my body, trying to keep up my apperance since anyone who has a normal body temeperature would have been freezing in this wind. Since my temperature was already at one hundred and eight, and having this simple hoodie on in this heat my body was overheating. Earlier before that guy decided to come any talk to me, I was thinking about jumping off of the railing and into the ocean. But since there were some people moving around they would probably be thinking that I was some crazy suicidal person who should have been locked up in a mental health ward.

So instead I walked back towards the hotel that I was staying at. I think the hotel was named after some kind of alcohol. Bourbon, I think.

Since, I wasn't quite paying attention to where I was walking I ran into something hard.

"Watch were your walking?" An angry guy growled out.

I had a scowl on my face, just as I turned my head up and met the angry blue eyes of the guy. The scowl slowly slipped its way off of my face as a half smile replaced it, as I felt everything that was important slip away from me right then and there. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Not my pack, family, the Cullens, La Push. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I knew right then and there that I just had imprinted on the hot guy that was standing right in front of me. He had curly blond hair, almost like Jasper had. He had the brightest eyes that I have eyes seen. I could tell from his body that he had muscles, that were just hidden. It looked like he had a permanent smirk on his handsome lips.

Even thought this guy was my imprint, I wasn't going to let him boss me around.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," I snarled at him.

His eyes started turning a light shade of gold, just as he started opening up his mouth, but a sudden shout from across the street averted his attention. He nodded his head at the other person before he turned back towards me. "Next, time look at where you're going newbie."

A second later he walked across the street and disappeared from my sight.

Great, I thought to myself. I just imprinted and lost him on the same exact day. I guess it was just my luck that it had to have been me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strength**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Does anyone know what is going to happen with the Original's? I can't seem to find the date when they're going to air? Even if the show will come on for season four? **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Leah Point of View**

It has been a week since I have imprinted on that hot temperamental guy with light blondish brown hair and blue eyes. I have gone my way out trying to find that guy, but I didn't have any luck. I went everywhere in New Orleans. I felt like I have gone everywhere. I just hoped that he wasn't a tourist and already left New Orleans. My wolf has been stir crazy underneath my skin. I could feel her itching to be let out, and to be able to run wild. It sucked that there wasn't a forest anywhere close by that I could let her out to run.

I still haven't heard anything from my family or the pack. I don't know if they realized that I was gone or they just didn't care. I felt like my wolf was also missing her pack. That was a first. She hated how the other members treated us, but now she misses them to the point she wants just to drop everything and go back to them.

I wasn't going to give into her demands. I wasn't going to go back to La Push and be treated like a doormat. Besides, I found my imprint, and I wasn't going to let him slip through the cracks.

I decided today that I was going to let my wolf run around the woods in the bayou. I never realized that today was the day that I find my imprint again.

* * *

**Sue's point of View**

"Mom," said Seth as he came into the house. He gave me a pitying look as he sat down near me at the kitchen table. In between us was the letter that Leah left us. I just couldn't believe that she was gone and only left us a note. She couldn't even stick around to say a proper good bye. I didn't know if I had the guts to call her or not. I was angry, upset, sad, and furious. I hated that she couldn't come to me so that we could have a heart to heart. "Are we going to call Leah?"

"I don't know, son."

Seth sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can understand why she left; I just didn't know why she couldn't tell us that she was so unhappy here. We would have let her go. We knew that she was going to have a hard time with Emily being pregnant."

"I know, son, I also didn't help her at all. I was so focused that a member of the pack was having a baby that I didn't think how it would affect Leah. I was so happy that Emily asked me to be the pseudo-grandma to her daughter that I lost my senses. I knew that there was a chance that Leah might not be able to have any children, that this might be the only way that I can spoil a baby."

"We don't know if Leah can have kids. We don't even know if she would want any children after all this supernatural crap. Besides you will have your grandchildren someday, from Natalee and I, just not that soon."

Natalee, Seth's imprint, was different from the other imprints. She was an outsider that grew up somewhere in Louisiana and is living with her grandmother down in Port Angeles. She had bright red hair and light blue eyes. She was a sweet girl, but I had the feeling that there was something wrong with her. When Seth told her the secret, she was just so calm about it, too calm. That was one thing that I thought was different about her. She didn't even bother to ask Seth or any of the other elders any questions about the wolves. It seemed that she knew that they were already wolves and she didn't have any questions. She also stayed away from the Cullen's, mostly Edward. I just had a gut feeling that there was something wrong with her.

I ran my fingers over the top of Leah's letter. I was concerned that she might not want us to call her. I was afraid that she might have changed her number since we didn't call her so soon.

"Were going to talk to your sister," I told Seth. "We need to make it right with her. I just hope it isn't too late."

* * *

**Leah's point of view**

I smiled as I tied my clothing to my leg. It felt weird being naked out here in the hot bayou. The mosquitos were nasty, and there were more here than in Forks and La Push. I hope I just don't get caught out here naked; where I'm far from home and there will be no one to get me any clothing. I shifted pretty quickly and headed out.

I spent two hours running around the bayou. I past many trees and creaks. I loved the feeling of being free. Having the wind flow through my gray fur. I could feel all my current stress and worry sweep away. I slowly walked near a body of water and laid down in the shade near a giant oak tree.

"I know that you guys don't particularly like Klaus," said a woman's voice loudly. "Hell I don't even like him, but I'm tolerating him for the sake of our child. Marcel and the vampires have been controlling us for way too long. Now the witches are even getting back at the vampires. We need to stand up to them. We need to protect our people. We can't be living in fear any longer. I know many of you are scared. I'm scared. So scared. I'm having a miracle baby during a war. A war we need to win. I don't want my daughter to grow up with this fighting. I don't want any of our children to grow up like this. We need to be united. We need to have some faith in Klaus."

"That Hybrid," spat a male. "Why should we trust the Hybrid?"

"He is the only one who can help us," responded the female. "I know many of use recently met me three months when I contributed to getting rid of the curse. I know many of you don't like the fact that I have slept with Klaus and is carrying his child. We need to move past this. This constant arguing won't get us anywhere."

"Hayley's right," said another voice.

"Klaus," said Hayley. "What are you doing out here in the bayou?"

"I'm looking for someone," he stated. "It seems that you have an eas dropper out here."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Hayley.

I held my breath. How did he know that I was listening to them? I was hidden by the trees and the shrubs. There was no way that they could see me.

"There's a fast heartbeat coming from the woods," he commented. "I thought that most of your wolves would be out here listening to their leader."

"All of the wolves are here," said another male voice, who was gruff.

"Jackson," said Klaus.

I carefully peaked out from behind the bushes. Jackson was hot. He had curly brown hair. He was wearing a plaid shirt, like the ones Charlie Swan always wears. He stood next to Hayley.

My eyes then landed on Klaus. My heart started pounding in my chest. He was here, standing in this forest. I couldn't believe that I found him. My imprint. I took a deep breath trying to calm down my pounding heart. I didn't want them to find me.

Startled I jumped, when my phone started buzzing. Shit, I thought to myself. Why did my mom have the worst time to call me? I frantically turned back to my human self. I reached towards my bottom of my cafe where I had my clothing tied to my leg. I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I turned the ringer off.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" asked my imprint with a smirk on his handsome face. He eyed my naked body. He turned his head to the side where there Hayley and Jackson stood. "I believe that I have found your eavesdropper."


End file.
